Fullmetal laughs
by Angel21217
Summary: Okay, I'm in a really good mood right now, but for some reason I came up with a really… CRAZY IDEA FOR A FIC. ! It does have the FMA story, but it is like after Ed comes back from the East from studying alchemy. Read to find out.


**Okay, I'm in a really good mood right now, but for some reason I came up with a really… CRAZY IDEA FOR A FIC. ! It does have the FMA story, but it is like after Ed comes back from the East from studying alchemy. Umm, I don't know man; it's just a very whimsical story that's honestly INSANE. Just read it to find out about this crazy plot. (By the way, in this Barry the Chopper never died.)**

**Summary~ Ed comes back from the East from studying Alchemy and things are just going crazy. Read to find out. It's better as you go along. WARNING: Involves a bear and a club. :o**

Edward Elric stepped out of the train. It was a sunny day and you clearly hear the birds' songs. It seemed like the whole world was happy and content, and, to him, the world just got a whole lot better.

"HEY EDWARD" Winry Rockbell screamed. She was wearing her hair back in a bun with her usual side bangs pinned back forming little hoops by the each side of her face. She was wearing a baby blue dress black lace around the neck line. It reached right above knees and she wore dark blue knee-high boots and a dark blue full sleeves jacket. To Edward she seemed beautiful. As he was running over to his childhood friend he slipped on a banana peel! Winry ran over to his side.

"Ed, are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

She extended her arm forward and he reached out to it and the two walked over to the little yellow house they called home.

**~ Scene Changer Thingy ~**

"Hey Win, I want a taco, make me a taco." **(By the way, he says taco in an accent.)**

"Huh, what am I, your maid."

"SUH, yeah"

Winry pulled her wrench out of thin air and a few hours later you could see wrench marks all over his head.

**After Ed was abused by Winry's wrench:**

"How about a nice fajita, Winry mam"

Ed was shaking in fear.

"Okay, do you want Lemonade or milk with that?" Winry had and innocent smile on her face.

"There is NO WAY I'M DRIKING THAT CRAP!"

"IT WILL MAKE YOU GROW."

"SHUDDUP, IF I HATE IT I HATE IT."

"THIS IS WHY YOUR ALWAYS GONNA BE THE SIZE OF A BEEN."

"A BEEN?"

"YEAH A BEEN." **(I got the bean part from another episode of the original FMA)**

"Fine, I'll make you you're lemonade."

**~ Scene Changer Thingy ~**

The two sat out in the front yard drinking lemonade and eating fajitas.

"I like the fajitas."

"Yeah, that's because I MADE IT."

They were interrupted by a growling noise. It was a…**BEAR**. The bear was really tall, with brown fur and something behind his back.

"A BEAR" screamed Ed in fear. He started to shake behind Winry in fear until the bear pulled out a Boom-box and started dancing. Winry got up and joined in. While the bear and Winry were dancing Ed stared in awe. He was staring at Winry's butt as she was dancing. **(I'm sorry; I just had to write that. I'm usually not like that but I just had to make Ed perverted. Sorry.) **

The bear whispered something in Winry's ear.

"HEY ED, COME WITH US. WE'RE GOING TO THIS REALLY COOL CLUB!"

Ed pondered on this for about 3 seconds before agreeing. The three jumped in the bear's car and drove over to the club.

**~ Scene Changer Thingy ~**

When they were at the club they saw some familiar faces. Mustang was signing paperwork as Hawkeye held a gun towards him. Havoc was crying his eyes out after being rejected by some girls. Breda was stuffing himself with hotdogs, as Armstrong was showing of his muscles to some ladies. But Fuery was shaking in the corner in guilt of being at a club.

"Hey guys" screamed Ed.

"Yo, Fullmetal, I see you brought your girlfriend." Ed reddened at that and screamed

"SHE'S JUST MY FRIEND."

Havocs eyes lit up. "So she's available! Oh and she's pretty to." In a flash he ran up to her and grabbed her hand. He kissed it.

"Miss Rockbell, would you like to have the honor of being my girlfriend."

"EWWW, I'm sorry Havoc. But I prefer men my age and men who don't reek of cigars. LOSER"

Havocs jaw opened and he started to wail once again.

"Anyway Fullmetal, I thought you were too short to be in this club."

"WHAT, WHOU ARE YOU CALLING TO SHORT TO GO ANY WHERE BECAUSE HE WOULD BE TRAMPPLED, YOU IDIOT!"

Ed's little outburst caused everyone to stare and two large men who looked like Heinkel and Darious walked up to them.

"Hey Lion King, Donkey Kong" Ed yelled to his old friends.

"I'm sorry Ed, but Mustangs right. You are too short to be in this club."

"What"

They carried him by the arms and threw him in the dumpster. Winry just stared in awe. She ran up to the men and hugged them tightly.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GETTING RID OF ED. He was so embarrassing back there."

"No problem little lady…" Darius was flirting with Winry as she giggled.

Ed spotted Darius flirting with Winry and went crazy. If you looked close enough you would be able to see little veins pop out of his head. He turned red and zoomed over to them. He caught Winry by her wrists and dragged her to a cave. There he started to kiss her passionately amongst the lips.

"Hey Win"

"HHHMMM" She was still in shock of the kiss.

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you.

"Yeah" She was getting excited. Winry was sure Ed was about to purpose to her.

"I don't know how to say this."

"Yeah"

"Well I…"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT!"

"Equivalent exchange; I kissed you, so you need to give me that fajita recipe."

"Um, yeah, sure" You could hear the disappointment in her voice. They started to make out some more until the bear came back. The bear was pounding his fist against his other palm. The bear was obviously jealous.

"You want to fight big boy" Ed started to put on a tough act until the bear started to whimper. Ed was pounding his fist against his palm and he growled. The bear jumped up and ran away and brought a jug of ice-cream back to the cave. Ed snatched the ice-cream and spoons and yelled at the bear to go away.

"Look Ed, there is the GINGER BREAD MAN!"

"OHHH, LET'S GO EAT HIM!"

When they got closer they saw Barry the Chopper.

"HEY BARRY LETS MAKE A DEAL; YOU CUT, WE EAT."

"Sounds good to me"

**~ Scene Changer Thingy ~**

"UUUMMM that was some good Ginger Bread Man"

"You said it. BARRY SHOOOH" Screamed Ed

"OKAY, but what do I do now, I don't want to chop anything anymore."

"Fine then how about you go eat food?" replied Winry.

"OHH, PEOPLE."

"NOOOO, Go drink soda; it tastes good" Winry covered up.

"OHHH, I've never had soda. I'll drink soda!"

Barry hopped off and drank 7 gallons of soda. Winry and Ed laughed their butts off.

"Oh yeah Ed, I never asked you. Where is Al?"

"Oh right, I think he hooked up with that Mei girl. He said something about going on a date with her. "

"Really; GOOD FOR HIM"

"Do you want to go back to that club Ed?"

"What if they kick me out again?"

"Silly, I Mustang got them to do that because everyone was staring at you."

_Flash back~_

"_Psst, Mustang what should we do, Ed's making a scene." Winry quietly whispered to Roy._

"_Heinkel, Darious, get rid of Fullmetal."_

_End Flash back~_

The two went to the club and lived the rest of their life together.

_Fin~_

**I know it's crazy, and ya'll probably regret reading it, but I was in a really good mood, and I just had to write this. Read and review. If you don't like it, flame it. :p **


End file.
